


My Good Little Kitten

by Bbv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Crying, Dildos, Drug Use, Fluff, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, NON/CON, Nicknames, Non Consent, Poor Keith, Rape, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Voltron, keith/lotor - Freeform, klance, lotor/keith - Freeform, lotors evil, petnames, petplay?, volporn, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbv/pseuds/Bbv
Summary: Keith awakes tied up and dizzy, and who is this man, and why is he calling him his ‘pet?’ Trigger warning: This is non/con with a lottt of sex toys. I update almost every day!





	1. Chapter 1

The pounding in his head is what woke him up first, but his heavy eyes didn’t open until he realized that he couldn’t move his arms; or his legs. Keith let out a soft groan of discomfort as he tugged at his restraints, the hard table he was laid flat on cold against his pale, bare skin. He tried to think back, searching for any clue as to why, where, and what he was doing here; but the pain in his head made it hard to even understand that maybe this isnt a very good place to be and should probably be looking for a way out. He let his head hit the table once more, his tired eyes staring up at the ceiling.

_I was on a mission.. i didnt make it out on time._. he managed to remember, his brows furrowing as he just became more confused. Does that mean hes been captured?

_But i thought this base had been abandoned_.

The sound of a door swishing open is what pulled him from his thoughts, and he tugged on his wrists a bit harder. It wasnt until he tried to growl a threat to the new person when he realized his mouth had been clamped shut with some type of muzzle, and that just made him more angry.

“well.. it seems as though my little pet is finally awake..” a soft voice purred almost mockingly into keiths ear. “Im sorry about all the ropes my dear, but youre just so very _feisty_..” a low chuckle rose from the mans throat as a clawed, purple hand slid its way up keiths smooth, bruised thigh; leaving small scratches in its wake. Keith jerked and tried to bend his knee, growling low in his throat. He hadnt realized his pants had been taken off, and being tied down and naked in front of an enemy made him feel all kinds of vulnerable.

He hated it.

“See? Even drugged up and loopy youre still putting up a fight. Its quite amusing.” The galra smiled and gave the soft thigh he was stroking a light squeeze, making keith shudder in disgust. “You see, when i saw you, i just knew i needed to have you. You were so _small_ among those other blades of marmora.. so precious and agile in the way you moved around this base.. you must of thought it was abandoned didnt you? Well, i had told my guards that i wanted you, just you.. and they certainly delivered.” He cooed and slid his claws into keiths silky black hair. The teen pulled his head away and glared up at the man, his eyes filled with hatred. The galra seemed to laugh and just placed his hand back in his hair, yanking his head up harshly. He hissed into his ear. “Ill break that fight out of you in no time.. youll be my obedient little pet.” He cooed into his ear.

Keith winced in pain, his neck being bent back as his hair was pulled; his eyes closing tightly. What did he mean by pet? What was he going to do to him? _I need to get out of here_. Keith opened his eyes again as the hand yanking his hair suddenly soothed the pain by stroking it almost lovingly, which only made him more confused. “I bet youre wondering who i am, little one..” he whispered as his hand slid to cup keiths cheek, keeping his eyes on him.

“I am prince lotor, and im going to break you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith didnt know how long hes been here, but its felt like months. After his wonderful first introduction with lotor, the prince had given him a pill that put him right back to sleep. And when he woke up he was in this dark cell, ankles chained to the wall over the small bed he was given. And it didnt look like a normal bed back on earth, or even the ones in the castle. No..it looked more like a cat bed. Keith got angry every time he looked at it, and instead stayed on the cold floor to sleep just to spite his captor.

Keys jingling got him to sit up from where he was laying; and he stared up at the bars of his cell. Lotor was smiling as he opened the door, stepping inside. He stood tall in front of the ex paladin, before crouching down to his height. “Im sorry ive left you for so long, my pet. Those voltron characters seem to be getting better by the varga.” He chuckled and watched keiths eyes widen. “Voltron? Did you hurt them- where were they??” He asked frantically, anger seeping in his voice.

“ah ah ah.. now now, pet.. you cant be ordering me around.” He purred and tried to twirl keiths hair again, only to have his hand slapped away and his face almost spat on. The prince grabbed keiths jaw and yanked him close, listening for the cry of surprise that came from the teen. “You will not hit your master again, and you will obey what i say, do you understand?” He growled as his grip on keiths jaw tightened. The small blade just glared at him. “Youre disgusting.” He managed to spit out even though his cheeks were being squeezed by lotors claws.

The prince just stared at the half galra, his eyes unreadable. Until he grabbed the chain to keiths ankles and stood, snapping it easily off the wall and dragging him out of the cell by his feet. Keith was kicking and screaming the whole way down the dark hall, his back being burned by the metal it was rubbing against. He cried out and sat up, trying to pull the chain out of lotors iron grip, having no luck. “Let go of me!! Let go!” He snapped, gasping when he was flung into a separate room.

“You know, i didnt want to do this the hard way.. but im afraid youre just too stubborn.”

Lotor sighed and grabbed keith by his hair, dragging him towards some smaller cage. “Ow!! You cant m-make me do anything!” He hissed as he was thrown in. “Oh love, you have no idea what i can do to you..” he purred.

He grabbed keiths wrists and snapped some type of handcuffs on him, connecting them to the top of the cage. Keith looked up as his arms were stretched over his head, now sitting up on his knees. He glared at lotor before a blindfold was thrown over his eyes and tied tightly around his head. “H-hey! Get it off-Hnnph!” The prince shoved a gag into the paladins mouth and made sure that it was clipped around the back of his head.

“You look so pretty like this, my little kitten.” He purred and slid his thumb across keiths pale cheek, who jerked his face away. He gasped as a stinging sensation and the sound of a slap echoed through the room, his cheek now bright red with traces of claws on the pale skin.

“You will be obedient sooner or later..” the galra hummed and rummaged through a box. Keith stayed silent, listening for any clues as to what lotor could be doing next. The princes footsteps moved behind the cage, and keith tilted his head over his shoulder as if he could see what lotor was doing.

He whimpered when something big and smooth pressed against his hole, and he began shaking his head involuntarily.

_No no no no, he cant be serious_!

He choked on his own muffled cry as the toy was pushed right into him, and keith couldnt help the tears that rolled down his cheeks from under the blindfold. The prince didnt push it in all the way though, and just let it sit halfway in his pets ass, watching his hips rock and his thighs tremble.

“Thats a good boy.. you took it so well..” he praised and walked back around to the front of the cage, smiling at his pet. He already looked hot and disheveled, his knees growing tired from holding himself up, and when he went to sit back down, the bottom of the cage would just shove the toy farther into his now wet hole.

Keith whined as it scraped against his prostate, his cock twitching against his stomach. _Why was he hard? What did he find enjoyable about this?!_ He practically sobbed as the prince slipped something small over his length, and he felt it constrict over the base of his shaft.

Now, keith might have been somewhat naive to almost everything, but he certainly knew what sex toys were. And he definitely knew that the ring on his dick was going to drive him absolutely _crazy_ if lotor was planning to leave him here like this. He whined and tilted his head back, still trying to keep himself up on his knees so he wouldn’t push the dildo up any farther.

“Youre so beautiful kitten..” the prince hummed as his hand slowly stroked keiths cock, his claw slipping over his tip. Keith cried out and tried to pull his hips away, but lotor just squeezed him until he let out another pained cry through his gag. “I have a meeting i need to attend any tick now.. but ill be back..” he started and keith was already shaking his head again.

_He cant leave me like this!_ He thought frantically and tugged at his wrists. He felt his captors cold hand on his cheek and he whined. “Dont worry, kitten.. this is just your punishment. When i come back you better behave or i dont know what ill do to you next..” he hummed and stroked his hand through keiths hair slowly. “I could do so many worse things..” he whispered.

_What could be any worse than this? I could be walked in on for christs sake!_ The thought made him shiver. _What if a guard walked in and saw him like this? What if they took advantage of the situation and raped him?_ He let out a soft sob. _What if the team came in and found me like this? What would they think?_

The toy in his ass ripped him out of his mind as it began to vibrate; and he let out a cry that could probably be heard throughout the galra base. He sobbed and moved his hips, trying to get it out but only pushing it farther in every time he moved. Drool dripped down his chin and onto his pale thighs as the torture continued, and he knew that it was going to be a _very_ long time until lotor came back for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotor was smirking to himself as he opened the door to the room he had left his pet in. He knew that after this treatment it wouldnt be long until his pet became the most perfect toy hes ever had the pleasure of having. He walked to the cage and chuckled to himself at the sight.

  
Keith was practically fucking himself on the toy, his hole wet enough for the dildo to slip in and out as he lifted himself up and down on his trembling thighs. Precum dripped from his twitching cock that was now a pretty pink color from being constricted for far too long. He was whining and crying, letting out mewls of pain and pleasure. Lotor smirked.

His kitten was such a slut.

“Guess whos back, my pretty little pet..” lotor cooed and watched as keith let out a sob of relief, his back curving from the stimulation. “Oh hush, ill take care of you darling.” He hummed and stroked keiths cheek before ripping off the gag. The teen let out a loud moan the second it was taken off, and he moved his aching jaw now that it was freed.

_“T-take it o-out.. hhngh.. ah..”_ he pleaded with a weak voice. “Whats the magic word kitten? How do you ask for things nicely?” He cooed and slid his claw over the paladins bottom lip. _“P-please.. p-please take i-it out._.” he sniffled.

“I think, before i take out the toy in your ass, ill take off this.” Lotor bit his lip as he slid the cock ring off keiths length.

Not even a tick passed before he was cumming streaks of white onto his thighs and chest with one of the loudest cries of pleasure and relief the prince has ever heard. Keiths shaft twitched once or twice before beginning to soften, still whimpering from the overstimulation of the vibrator.

The prince smiled and pulled the toy out of keith even slower than he took off the ring, listening to his tired mewls and whimpers.

“Now what do you say?” Lotor hummed as he took off his blindfold. Keiths eyes were out of focus, red and puffy from crying, eyelids heavy from exhaustion. _“T-thank you..”_ he whispered as his arms were slowly unchained from the top of the cage. “Thank you what?” Lotor pushed on as he began to pick up his limp pet, holding him close. Keiths eyes closed and his head thudded against the solid chest of the man carrying him.

_“T-thank you, master..”_


	4. Chapter 4

“Paladins! To the common room, We may have a lead as to where keith has been captured!” Alluras voice rang through the intercoms, the alarm blaring once or twice before stopping to wake them all up. But who could sleep? It had been _weeks_ of not knowing where keith was or what horrors were befalling him while they just carried on with their day with nothing they could do about it.

Lance had been the most relieved by the information _. Did they really know where keith was?_ He would never tell anyone, but he was probably the most worried about the black paladin. Well, other black paladin. He didnt even sleep in his robe anymore in case he needed to jump out of bed.

This being a clear example of that.

He ran down the halls and instead of throwing himself on the couch like he normally would, he stood with his arms crossed. The rest of the team came not long after. Allura stood in the center of them all, a frown on her face as her fingers danced across the holographic screen. “We have reason to believe that our new enemy, prince lotor, had been the one to capture our keith.” She sighed and pulled up a video, lotors pretty face right on the front.

“ _Pricey Lotion_?” Pidge made a face. “But what would he want with _Keith_?” They asked and crossed their arms, practically glaring at the screen. “Just listen.” Allura hit play and seemed to heighten the volume. Halfway through the video of lotor threatening voltron, a scream could be heard. She paused it right after.

Shiros metal hand squeezing into the flesh of his other arm as he bit his lip. “Thats keith.. id.. id know that scream anywhere.” He furrowed his brows and pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed and sat down. Lance looked almost like he was in pain.

_“What are they doing to him..?”_

~*~

Keith didnt know what room he was in, nor did he care. He didnt know whos clothes these were, but he honestly couldnt give any fucks. All he knew was that he needed to be good, he had to he good for his master or hed be punished again. He didnt want to be punished, he didnt like it when his master was mad at him. It just made everything more painful. _But he deserved the pain, didnt he? He was being bad. He was disobeying_. He _definitely_ deserved it.

_Where is master anyway?_

It had been a while since lotor had come in to see him. But Keith had been so good lately that he rewarded him by placing his kitten in an actual bedroom. The walls were a light purple, and the bedsheets were so smooth.

Keith was currently curled up, a light blanket draped over his shoulders. Lotor had kept him awake all night, praising and touching him; pleasing his pet from between his legs. He left in the morning though, but not before giving keith a light kiss on the forehead for being so good last night.

Keith buried his face in one of the pillows and smiled. He loved it when his master praised him, and when his master was pleased with his body. It just felt so _good_.

He sat up when the door unlocked and opened, keith smile only brightening. “Master..” he hummed as the blanket fell from his shoulders, exposing his nude upper chest and the robes that clung to his waist and draped down his pale thighs.

“Kitten, ive missed you.” The prince purred as he closed the door behind him, stepping out of his shoes and letting his armor fall to the floor. Keith licked over his lip as he watched his master, his glowing, bright yellow eyes never leaving his masters now exposed body.

“Ive missed you too master.. i made the bed like youve asked me to, and i didnt talk to the servants.. i-i know you dont like it when I talk to other people..” he looked down and sighed. Lotor only smiled.

“Good boy, keith. Youre so good for me.” He praised and ran his hand through the paladins hair, watching him smile and lean into the touches. Lotor knew he could break this stubborn brat. He knew he could rip out his pets pride piece by piece. And it had taken less time than he had presumed.

“Theres one thing i want to know, though.” His fingers grabbed keiths chin and tilted his face up, his kittens brows furrowing in confusion. “Did i tell you, you could talk in general?” He whispered and watched the horror arise in his pets face. His eyes may be a blank yellow now, but he could still see the fear.

“N-no master..” he whimpered and tried to pull away from his hold. The prince only gripped onto him tighter. “You know i dont like disobedient kittens..” he cooed and keith nodded quickly. He knew that. He knew his master didnt say he could speak. He was going to be punished- he knew it he knew _it he knew-_

“ _Ah_!”

Keith was thrown onto his back on the bed, lotor getting on the mattress afterwards. “Get in my lap, whore.” He ordered, keith wasting no time to lay in his masters lap. “Ass up, slut.” Lotor demanded and dug his claws into the paladins pale thigh, listening for the cry of pain that followed suit. Keith curved his back, his backside up for lotors pleasure.

“Now i want you to count.. and if you mess up, youll get double the amount.” He hissed into his pets ear and lifted the robe that covered his kittens lower half. “Y-yes master..” he whispered, letting out a soft cry as a loud palm smacked across his flesh. His masters other hand taking a tight hold on his hair; yanking his head back.

_“AH! Hngh-!! Ah! AH!”_ Keith sobbed and kicked his legs as the spanks became harder. “I know youre enjoying this you fucking masochist.” The galra chuckled and let his claws drag across the red and abused skin, before spanking him once again. _“AH! H-hah.. aah.. nn..”_ Keith sobbed and curved his back a little more. After what felt like hours, lotor stopped.

“How many was that, kitten?” He asked as he let go of the long black hair in his hands. Keith choked out another sob and hung his head. “ _F-fifty.. fifty f-four_..” he whispered and sniffled. The prince only smirked.

“Youre wrong, my precious pet..” he cooed and stroked his cheek. Keith looked up, in pain and horrified. “It was fifty _six_.. i guess we just need to keep going until youve learned your lesson.” He hummed and slid his hand back over his ass. Keith could only let out another sob. _This was going to be a long night._


	5. Chapter 5

_  
“A-ah!! Nn~ AH! Hah.. hnngh.. h-hah.. AH- oh~ NGH!”_ Mewls and screams ripped from the little kittens throat as he was fucked right into the mattress. His master had woken him up with a harsh slap to the ass and forced him on his knees; fucking him brutally hard from behind.

“I had a dream that you left me, kitten. You arent going to leave your master; are you?” Lotor cruelly whispered into the broken paladins ear, whose tears of pain and pleasure were beginning to dampen the blankets underneath him.

Keith quickly shook his head as a sob wracked his body. “N-no master! I-im _AH_! I-im _yours_!” And with that he was cumming, bursts of white behind his eyelids as lotor fucked him through his orgasm. His master didn't take much longer before he was pulling out and shooting his seed over his pets pale white backside, humming to himself in satisfaction.

Keiths thighs shook as they supported his weight, not daring to collapse into the mattress until his master said he could relax. He still had a few whip marks from the last time he had accidentally fallen asleep without lotors permission.

“You know i love you, kitten..” the galra purred as he massaged his pets poor aching thighs, slowly lowering the ravenette to lay on the bed, cooing sweet nothings into his ear as he lulled him into a somber state of mind. “Youre so good for me.. obeying everything i say, taking me so well..” he whispered and trailed soft kisses down keiths purpling neck from the hickeys the prince had left. “ _Such a good boy.._ ” and keith moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he let his master touch and praise him. He was a good boy, and if he kept being good then there would be more days like this. Blinding pleasure and love and kisses. No painful hits or claw marks.

No more _blood_.

The pair stayed like that for several minutes, lotor blanketing his kitten with his body, giving him the warmth he deserved after he was so rudely woken from his slumber. But like always, lotor had to get up, promising that hed be back soon. And like always hed leave keith alone on the big bed; Way too big for just one person. And like always.. keith got _lonely_.

Hed hug his masters pillow to try and soothe the dull pain in his stomach but it never seemed to work. He would try to sleep to pass the time but hed just be thrown awake by nightmares or wet dreams. And even when the wet dreams plagued his mind.. he just couldn't get off without his master there.

It was _torture_.

Hours seem to pass until they no longer felt like hours, but more like days. Keith was growing hungry. Where was his master? Why hadnt he come back yet? This was the longest he’d ever been away.. and keith was getting upset. He stayed put though.

Maybe this was a test? Was his master watching to make sure he was going to be a good kitten?

That had to be it.

His master wouldnt leave him like this.

_He wont leave me like this..._

Eventually keith finally was able to fall asleep for longer then a few minutes, curled up on himself with nothing more then the thin blanket to keep him warm. The room.. and seemingly the entire base was quiet, until the lock to his bedroom began to jingle. He sat up quickly, the noise being enough to wake him, and smiled. His master was back! He knew he wasnt going to leave him. The jiggling of the nob stopped for a few moments, and there were whispers from the other side.

That didnt sound like his master.

Keiths eyes widened. _Did his master sell him like he said he was going to do? Was he not good enough for him?_!

Tears welled in his eyes and he pulled the blanket over his head to hide from whatever was banging against the door, trying to break it down. He whimpered and let out a soft cry for his master as the metal door hit the ground- broken right off its hinges. He stayed still, his knees pulled to his chest. He stayed absolutely quiet.

“... _Keith_?” A soft voice came from the foot of the bed. Keith stiffened. That wasnt his master. But.. how did he know his name? Curiosity got the better of him and he didnt fight it when the blanket was slowly pulled off his head. A small series of gasps rang throughout the room, and the kitten realized there was a whole team of people standing at the door- all with weapons. His bright yellow eyes widened once again and he quickly shuffled to get away, his back hitting against the bedpost but the chain around his ankle not letting him get any farther.

“W-whoa.. okay.. easy Keith.. we arent going to hurt you..” a quiet voice, a very _calming_ voice spoke softly into his ear. Keith looked up.

Yellow eyes meeting beautiful blue.

“Who...” his mouth felt dry, and speaking without his masters permission hurt him in so many ways.

“ _W-who.. are you_..?”


	6. Chapter 6

_Who are you?_

The words rang heavy in the silent room, confusion written on everyones face.

“Keith.. we’re your team? Its.. its me, lance?” The brunette looked heartbroken. Keith didnt know who he was. “And.. and theres shiro, over there? And.. a-and hunk and pidge.. you.. don’t recognize us?” He asked and kneeled beside the bed, eyeing the tight black collar around keiths neck and the chain around his ankle. He was thinner then lance remembered.. the muscle tone he had watched keith work so hard for wasnt all that prominent anymore. His hair was longer.. he seemed almost, softer. If that made sense.

Keith slowly shook his head, making sure the blanket covered his lower half well. He knew he shouldnt be shy. His master hated when he hid himself. But these people just seemed so.. _weird_.

“N-no.. did.. d-did master send you in?” He whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loudly hed get in trouble.

Shiros expression contorted to one of hurt. How could someone strip the most prideful paladin of their dignity like this? How could someone do this to keith? The little fireball that he had known since before the garrison? _His little brother_..

“N-no, keith.. no one sent us in.. we’re here to rescue you..” lance smiled.

_Rescue me? Rescue me from what?_

Keith didn’t realize he had said the last part out loud until the new red paladins smile dropped.

“K-keith.. buddy.. youve been held captive here for.. more than three months..” he whispered, his hand slowly reaching up to hold the ravenettes. “We dont.. we dont know what they did to you, but we are gonna help. I promise keith.”

The kitten stared at him with wide eyes full of tears, his head snapping over to look at the rest of the team. “N-no.. no i dont want to go.” He breathed and slapped lances hand away, moving to the opposite side of the bed from them. “M-master he.. h-hes coming back soon, you need to leave!” He managed to find his voice, his words stronger then they were barely five minutes ago. “P-please.. ill get in trouble if youre here..” fear creeped into his tone as he quieted down again, eyes down cast towards the bed.

_I dont want to get in trouble, i dont want him to be angry_.

Keith closed his eyes tightly, his head between his knees as he shook away the invasive thoughts that crowded his mind.

_Toys_  
_screams_  
 _slaps_  
 _whips_  
 _ropes_  
 _Tears_  
_**Punishment**._

He let out a sob that shook his body, his nails clawing at his head as he tried to shake the fuzzy memories.

A warm hand on his back grounded him, and his head shot up. Tears still streaming down his pretty face, flowing endlessly out of his new, blank yellow eyes.

“He wont hurt you any more..” lance whispered, his thumb rubbing slow, soothing circles into keiths shoulder. “Weve got you..”

Keith didnt even know these people, and they were trying to rip away everything that he knows, and why wasnt he afraid?

Why wasnt he trying to fight them? Why wasnt he clawing and biting and screaming for his master to come and rescue him?

Why was he now resting against this creature that smelt like rain and held him like he was the most fragile thing in the universe?

Why was he so _warm_..

Keith fell asleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“He wont eat..” hunk sighed, the doors hissing behind him as he stepped into the dining area.

Sad sighs came from the paladins at the table, shiro pinching the bridge of his nose with his galra hand.

“He wont put on his clothes, he wont talk, he wont eat..” he ran his hands down his face. “What did they do to him?” He asked himself, glancing up at lance who made some type of distraught sound in the back of his throat.

“Whatever they did.. it _broke_ him, shiro. I mean.. he calls lotor his master! Im pretty sure we all know what that means. Plus, he was _naked_ ; in _lotors bed_! Im sure thats a pretty big hint!” He shouted and stood. “Keith was _raped_ , most likely repeatedly. He was hurt, and toyed with, and made to feel like a lower, worthless _animal_! Instead of trying to force him back into his old ways so quickly like this, maybe we should just.. get him to trust us the way he is now..” his shoulders dropped a bit.

The group all looked to each other, as if contemplating the idea.

“Youre right.” Allura smiled a bit and folded her hands in her lap. “Instead of trying to get Keith to tell us everything and get him back into his paladin armor, we need him to see us as people he can trust. It’ll be easier for everyone that way. There’d be no reason for him to keep his guard up.” She looked to lance again. “You should be the first to talk to him. He seems more comfortable around you than any of us.”

Lance nodded. “Thank you, princess.”

~*~

This bed was not as comfortable as his masters.

But it was familiar,

And that confused him.

Where was he? Where had those people taken him? Did his master actually sell him to this group? Or had he been kidnapped?

No, no he wasn’t kidnapped.

This place felt too familiar for it to be bad.

He continued to stare up at the ceiling, flat on his back with the blanket that man had brought him draped over his body. He looked familiar too; big and kind with an orange bandana tied around his forehead. He had brought him food-

But it didn’t look like the food his master would bring him.

It was probably poison.

Keiths yellow eyes darted over to the door as it opened, but he stayed still. This kid looked familiar too. Thin and pretty.. gorgeous blue eyes. Keith could get lost in those blue eyes.

_I wonder if master would allow me to play with him..._

He kept his eyes on him as lance sat at the foot of the bed, looking down at his old teammate with a soft smile. “Hey keith.. its.. its me, lance. In case you forgot my name.”

_Lance._

Keith liked the way it sounded.

Was everything about this person pretty?

“I remember..” he whispered and lances eyes widened. “Youre talking! Good, thats good keith.”

Did talking really make this kid happy?

Keith giggled, and Lance seemed to enjoy that even more. “Why are you here?” The kitten asked quietly, his smile lowering just a bit. “Im not being punished am i?” He asked and lance immediately went from relieved that Keith remembered him to freaked out in a matter of seconds.

“No! No keith, none of us would ever hurt you, we all love you, trust me.” He put his hands up and tried smiling back at the ex paladin, who just stared at him.

“But.. b-but my master said that only he could love me..” he whispered.

Lance sighed. “Keith.. he isn’t your master. That was prince lotor. He.. he kidnapped you and.. and forced you to do awful things. We rescued you.”

Keith quickly shook his head. “N-no.. no he didnt.. he didnt force me to do anything! I-i was bad, i deserved it!” He shouted and snarled at the boy at the edge of the bed; who stood and kept his hands up.

“Keith.. you don’t deserve to be punished. You didn’t deserve to be hurt.. and we are all so sorry we couldn’t save you from him..” he whispered and watched as the broken teen began to sob, hiding his face in his hands. “Y-you’re wrong..” he sniffled and tried to wipe his tears. “H-he _loved_ me, he did! He told me.. h-he told me i was his..” he whined as sadness crawled its way into his head. His lungs felt constricted and.. and why did his stomach hurt?

He leaned forward off the bed and emptied the little food he had left in his stomach along with bile that burned his throat.

Lance was there immediately, rubbing his back and holding back his hair. He whispered sweet nothings to him, holding him through it.

Once keith was done, and he shakily wiped his mouth, he stared up at those gorgeous blue eyes. “Im so tired..” he whispered, slowly being lowered back to lay against the bed.

“Then sleep, ill be here. Ill clean up the mess and keep you safe alright?”

_Keep him safe?_

_This lance sounded a lot like his master._

“Okay..” he managed to choke out, his eyes closing.

He dreamed of the ocean.

~*~

“Coran?” Lance stepped into the med ward where the redhead was cleaning the pods.

“Lance! What a pleasure. Are you coming to help me clean this filthy pod? Its harder to scrub than cleaning off a Gropsport! And those things kicked with eleven legs!” He huffed and used a toothbrush like tool to wipe the dirt off the bottom of the crypod.

“Not after what happened the last time.” The paladin shivered, remembering how he had gotten locked in and almost froze to death.

“I actually have a question for you..” he rubbed his arm.

Coran gave a small hum of acknowledgement and continued to scrub.

Lance sighed,

“Is it possible for half galra males to get pregnant?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters short but baby confirmed!

Keith didnt refuse the food they gave him anymore, and usually threw it up not even an hour later. But at least he was eating.

He still thought it was poison.

“Keith, you gotta get used to this food or the baby will get sick.” Lance sighed as he pushed the half galras hair back, stroking his cheek.

The beautiful violet eyes were finally visible through the yellow haze that covered them. And lance would be lying if he said he didnt miss them.

“Youre feeding me poison, lance. This stuff is disgusting.” He made a face and poked the green goo with his fork. “Master would never feed me this.” He sighed and put the plate down; his hand over his tummy.

Now, lance and everyone on the ship was pro-choice, and they supported whatever keith wanted to do.. but hopefully that meant keeping the baby because there were absolutely no safe ways to abort the child without ultimately killing its carrier. He knew that if keith was in his right state of mind,

He wouldve stabbed his stomach until his rapists baby was dead and his stomach was mutilated to the point of no fixing.

“Its really not that bad! You just gotta get used to it. We found some weird drugs in your system, that could be whats making you more sick than the baby already is.” The brunette sighed and picked up the plate, putting it back in keiths hands.

“Drugs..?” He whispered quietly, looking at lance through his dark eyelashes.

A memory flashed through his head,

He was tied down to a table, on his stomach. Fire burned through his veins and he swore he was leaving bite marks in the solid gag in his mouth. He hissed when his master- no, when lotor pressed something sharp into the back of his neck. A needle.

_“This is going to make you feel so good, kitten..”_ the prince purred into his pets ear and stroked his black hair.

Keith growled, but he felt himself growing hot.

_What is he doing to me?_

“Keith?”

Lance was gently shaking him, concern on his handsome face. _Why is he so good looking.._

“Are you okay? You zoned out there, buddy..” he smiled and pushed his thick hair back. Keith could just purr at the gentle touches.

“Im fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

Its been a few weeks since Keith had been brought back to the ship. He was eating regularly and wasnt throwing it up as much any more. He would talk from time to time with the other paladins, but really only looked comfortable when lance was with him.

The now red paladin didnt mind this new found closeness with the half galra, and often very much enjoyed it. It was nice knowing he could talk to keith without feeling that old tension that used to be there.

Speaking of Keith, he was napping in lances lap, curled up in a ball with his head lowered onto his thighs.

Lance hadnt moved a muscle in over 20 minutes.

He didnt want to wake him, getting keith all the sleep he needed was top priority in lances little agenda. And if that meant he had to stay absolutely still for hours,

Hed do it.

He looked down at the teens stomach and sighed, gently placing his hand over it.

There was a baby in there. A breathing, living child. What was keith going to name it? Will it have black, thick hair like its mama or will it look like lotor?

The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

Hopefully it looked nothing like Keiths tormenter.

Maybe Keith would let lance name it? No, no if anything he’ll probably have shiro name it. Shiro and him were closer than he and lance would ever be.

He frowned.

_Im the only one keith will let touch him. Maybe things will be different from now on._

He looked down at the sleeping figure in his lap and huffed out a quiet laugh. Keith was so cute.

“Hey, how long have you been like that?” Pidge stepped into the room and smiled at the pair. They always knew those two idiots would get together at some point.

“I dont know.. a half hour?” He whispered so he wouldnt wake the teen, still gently stroking his long black hair. _Why is it so soft.._

“Arent your legs numb by now? Maybe you should wake him and put him to bed.” They chuckled, lance giggling as well.

“Yeah, maybe youre right.” He hummed and gently shook the kittens shoulder, watching as he stirred and his eyes blinked open. For a moment he looked ultimately confused, and stared up at lance.

The cuban boys eyes widened in shock.

No more yellow.

His eyes were as clear as they've ever been.

_“Lance..?”_


	10. Chapter 10

“Im not pregnant.” Keith sat with his arms crossed, calmer than anyone wouldve thought hed be. “I mean, thats fucking ridiculous. Im a guy, if you hadnt noticed. And i really dont think i need to prove it.” He huffed, raising an eyebrow as the team looked at one another. “What? You really dont think im pregnant do you?” He asked and placed his hand over his stomach. Sure there may be a little bump there- but that could mean anything. Maybe he wasn’t training hard enough? Had he been lazy recently? Did he eat anything?

“Keith.. we’re 100% sure that youre pregnant.” Pidge sighed. “We had you take a pregnancy test when you were under that drug induced haze. Lotor had done some pretty fucked up things to you.. and you being half galra, well.. that just didnt work in your favor.” They frowned at him.

Keiths eyes had widened. He forgot he was half galra, a side of him he knew nothing about. Maybe galras could get pregnant? Was he actually..

He looked down. The nausea and fatigue he had felt the moment he woke up suddenly made sense.

The paladins had never seen anyone go as pale as keith did. And keith was already as white as a ghost beforehand. For living in the desert all that time really didnt get him any skin tone.

His hands were shaking, sweat already beginning to drip down his forehead. He was raped, lotor had gotten him pregnant.

_Im pregnant._

Lance took a step forward. “Keith? Hey, bud? Its going to be okay.. just take a few deep breaths, we’re gonna help you through this.” He promised the scared teen.

Keiths eyes shot up to the brunette and he swallowed hard. His hand slowly reaching to the belt around his waist.

When keith had woken up from his haze, he had demanded to be put back into his old clothes. He decided to leave the jacket in his closet though.

His hand worked faster than lance or any of the other team members could react to. He pulled his knife out of its holder and tried to push it into his stomach; but someone had tackled him to the ground before he could.

“ _Keith_! Stop it- you cant do this!” Lance had shouted as he wrestled the ex paladins knife out of his hand.

“Let me go! I cant be pregnant- not with _his_ child!” Keiths voice broke as he fought against the red paladin. “N-not his.. _h-how could he do this to me!?”_ He was fighting less as he grew tired, now sobbing as he laid there under the brunette.

Lance stared down at him with pity. “I-i.. i dont know keith, but we’re going to help you okay..?” He whispered and pushed his dark bangs out of his face.

Even with his eyes red and his face blotchy from crying,

Lance still thought he was beautiful.

“We are going to help you and the baby. And we will catch that fucking monster and make him pay for doing this to you.”

Keith looked up through his tears.

“I-i dont want this fucking thing. This.. this _parasite_!” He shoved lance away and sniffled, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. He got to his feet, at first with the help of shiro, but his galra hand had been slapped away when he tried to touch him.

“Dont fucking touch me.” Keith didnt care who he was talking to. His head was pounding and he felt sick. Maybe he should go lay down.

Allura sighed. “Keith, please. We are only trying to help.”

“I dont need your help, or your shit pity. I just.. i need to think.” He rubbed his temple and walked out of the room, still holding his stomach.

Hunk looked to lance.

“He doesnt have any more knives, does he?”

Lance ran after him.

~*~

Lance had found three other knives in keiths room after he shoved himself in.

He took his bayard, too.

“I didnt give you permission to take all my stuff.” Keith huffed as he laid on the bed, once again staring at the ceiling.

Lance was glaring at him. “I knew that if you had them you wouldve stabbed yourself like the impulsive idiot that you are.” He rolled his eyes.

Keith made a face, but didnt argue.

“So.. about the baby.” Lance tried to break the awkward silence. “Youve been pregnant for at least two months now.. and the baby up to this point has been healthy. You havent thought up of any names, and we dont know if its a boy or a girl.. but when you were brainwashed, you were so excited for it to come.”

Lance chuckled at how drastically different keith was when he didnt know who he was or who they were. He had smiled more, and he giggled a lot too. He was just.. happier. There were times where he was scared and confused- but overall he was just a vulnerable, happy kitten.

Keith wasnt like that now. He was.. _cold_. Eyebrows always furrowed, arms always crossed. Almost like he was guarding himself from anything. Emotionally and physically.

“I was.. _happy_ , that this thing was forced into me?” He rose a thick eyebrow and made another disgusted face. “Thats ridiculous. Why would i ever be glad that i was going to endure 9 months of torture that i didnt ask for?” He hissed and brought his knees to his chest, just hugging them.

“Well.. like we said earlier. Lotor had done some pretty fucked up things to you.”

Keith flinched at the name. “Yeah.. he did.” He sighed.

Lance frowned and looked around for a moment. “Alright.. its uh, pretty late. Maybe you should sleep.” He smiled.

The ex paladin nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He laid down, not bothering to pull the blanket up.

“Theres a trash can next to the bed if you feel sick.. and if you need anything, im right next door.” Lance smiled and walked to the exit, pressing the button for the lights as he walked out.

Keith watched him leave, staying quiet.

_My poor gay heart, be still._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter is better than no chapter

“Has anyone seen keith?”

Lance stepped into the common room, hands on his hips with a worried look in his blue eyes.

Hunk lifted his head. “No, havent seen him since dinner last night.” He shrugged and looked to pidge, who pushed up their glasses.

“Yeah, i mean we’re up to four months of him being pregnant. He must be exhausted.” They sighed and went back to doing whatever they were doing before on their computer.

Shiro looked away from the map he was working on to face lance. “Go check on him for me, please? He should be in his room.”

Lance shook his head. “Thats just it, ive looked everywhere! I cant find him.”

Before anyone could begin panicking, allura was running into the room, out of breath and fearful. “Paladins! Get into your lions, lotors ship had boarded ours without detection- we fear he has taken keith back!”

Lance had never run so fast in his life.

~*~

“Let go of me!! You cant keep fucking doing this, my teams coming to get me and the second i get my hands on your throat-“ keiths rant was cut short when the collar around his neck tightened to the point where air couldnt get into his lungs. His jaw dropped, his face going red as he pulled on his restraints, choked noises and drool spilling past his lips.

He gasped for air the second his captor loosened the tight strip of metal around his throat, his head hanging as he coughed.

Lotor sighed and yanked his head back up by the back of his hair, running his claws over the bruises the collar had left.

“You were such a good boy before those retched paladins took you from me, my little kitten.” He purred and ran his hand over his tummy. “But i see they let you keep the prize that i gave you.” He cooed, watching keith still struggle against his chains.

 _“You got me pregnant.”_ His voice was weak and raspy from the abuse, his eyes narrowing.

“I did.” He confirmed and patted his stomach, walking across the room to a shelf of bottles, filled with various glowing liquid. “The baby is healthy, in case you were wondering. And your due very soon! Itll be a beautiful birth, and we will have another little kitten running around.” He smiled as he pulled out a syringe with a needle so long that it made keith flinch.

“I dont want this.. this _thing_ you put in me! Just take it out and let me go back to m- _Mnnm_!”

Lotor slapped his hand over the ex paladins mouth and huffed. “You really do talk to much. Maybe i should snip your vocal cords. Or should i just make a permanent gag for you, what do you think?” He pressed his hand harder against his prisoners face, smiling when he shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Good. I wouldnt want to make that jaw of yours ache.” He hummed, pressing the syringe against keiths neck.

The half galras eyes widened, once again thrashing and pulling at his restraints. He cried out muffled curses from behind the princes hand as the needle pressed its way into his pale skin.

Keith had never felt this hot before.

His veins felt like fire, his skin stinging him like a thousand knives lightly skimming the surface of his body.

He screamed and tilted his head back against the table he was strapped to, lotors hand pulling away to avoid being bitten by keiths clenching jaw.

Those gorgeous violet eyes were fading, and instead were replaced by that horrid yellow haze.

The teen began to calm down after the worst of it seemed to pass. He looked to his captor and purred exhaustedly.

“ _Master.._ ” he whimpered, pulling at his restraints lazily.

Lotor smirked.

“Its amazing what a little quintessence can do..”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“How could we lose them?! They were right there!” Lance threw his helmet to the ground. “Please allura we need to find him.” He didnt bother to take off the rest of his armor and ran to the control room, going to find a way to get keith back.

_His_ keith.

Allura grabbed his shoulder before he could go anywhere. “Lance. I know youre upset and we are too, but we are going to find him okay? We did before, we can do it again.” She huffed and let him go.

The brunette just sighed sharply. “I feel like its going to be a lot different this time.”

~*~

“Just rest here, kitten. Youve been through a lot.” Lotor purred as he laid his pet down on the soft sheets of his bed. “See? Nice and warm, just for you.” He sat beside him and stroked the ex paladins hair away from his face.

Keiths eyes were droopy and his breaths came out quiet and shallow, his chest barely rising with each short intake of air. He was tired, too tired in fact. Why was he so exhausted? He glanced up at his master.

_He’ll take care of me, i can relax_.

He hummed and let his eyes shut, feeling the princes warm hand run across his bare stomach.

Oh right, he’s pregnant.

“Youve been a rather naughty kitten, keith. After your rest, ill have to make sure you never run away from me like that again.” He whispered into the teens ear and slightly tugged at his hair.

The kitten whined and opened his eyes again, fear clearly evident in them. But his body and his mind felt so heavy, thats the most he could do to show his discomfort.

“Dont worry, id never hurt you, love. But i will make sure you never leave.” He cooed to calm him.

He had been a rather bad kitten, hasnt he?

He left with those strange people, he left his master without his permission.

But it wasnt his fault was it? They had come in and taken him, he didnt willingly let himself go..

_But those pretty blue eyes.._

_Why do i miss them so much?_

His eyes felt tired again and they began to close, his body going limp against the mattress. “ _Blue_..” he whispered, finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

Lotor glared down at his kitten. “Blue huh? Well.. i guess theres always more room for another kitten.” He smirked and strapped the collar back around his pets neck, pulling out his small communication device.

“Zethrid, narti, bring me the one keith calls blue.”

~*~

It was too quiet in the castle.

Lance knew that nobody was sleeping, they were all doing their own thing to try and cope with keiths capture,

But why is it so quiet?

He walked the halls in the dark, deep in thought.

He was going to get keith back. He was going to protect him like he couldnt do before. He was going to keep him safe and never let him go.

The soft creak of metal behind him drew him out of his thoughts and he turned, eyes widening when a large, clawed hand smacked against his mouth to keep him quiet. He struggled against the grip, being picked off the ground by the hold on his face.

His screams were muffled and his attempts of escape were futile, the fanged smile in his line of vision making the hair on the back of his neck stand right up.

“Blue eyes. This has to be the one. Put him out narti.” The large galra seemed to hum as a snake like appendage wrapped around one of lances legs, and immediately his thoughts turned to mud, his limbs going limp.

The tail unwrapped, and the clawed hand let go, lances body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

He couldnt move.

_Why cant i move?!_

He was out cold not even a minute later.

~*~

_“A-Ahh, hnngh! O-ow! M-master please, AH! Ahh, Nck- ah! Ah, n-not s-so hard ngh, ohh.. AH! Master!”_

Lance felt sick when he finally came to, his head hanging.

_What the fuck.._

He pulled at his hands so he could rub his eyes, only to find that he wasnt able to. They felt restrained, tied tight behind his back.

He tried moving his legs, they wouldnt move either.

He was sitting in some type of chair, something heavy sitting around his neck.

_“Oohh g-god, AH! Aahnn.. hngh~! M-master!”_

That definitely woke him right up.

He jerked and lifted his head, blue eyes as wide as they could be at the sight before him. He was sitting in a chair at the end of a bed, face to face with a sobbing, red faced, drooling and sweaty keith; blindfolded and forced on his knees as he was fucked hard from behind.

Lance almost screamed.

“K-mmkf!” his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to speak, only to realize there was a solid ball gag stuffed in his mouth and tied tightly around his head.  
  
Keith cried out after one brutal thrust, voice cracking.

From pain or pleasure, lance didnt know.

“Ah, it seems as though our guest is finally awake.”

Lance looked up, into those horrid yellow and purple eyes that belonged to their kidnapper. He growled against the gag, tugging at his restraints and screaming out muffled curses.

Lotor smirked as his hips continued to move, slower though to give his pet a break. “Youve been asleep for a while, my poor kitten doesnt even know youre here. We should surprise him, shouldnt we?” He hummed as he grabbed the back of keiths blindfold, yanking his head back so he could whisper in his ear.

The half galra wined at the sudden pain in his neck, his jaw dropping.

“Kitten, ive got a little surprise for you. Hes sitting right there, and youve given him such a good show.” He cooed.

Keith whimpered.

Surprise? What could his master possibly get him after hes been so bad?

“Would you like to see your prize?”  
The prince asked and glanced to the paladin sitting in front of them, whos eyes were mixed with hints of anger and fear.

His kitten nodded and he pulled off his blindfold, yellow eyes blinking slowly to get used to the dim light before they landed on lance.

Lotors hips began moving again, faster and harder this time.

Keith screamed out in pain, clearly not prepared for the pace and the size.

Sobs turned into full blown cries, moans turned to shrieks as he was practically split in two.

And all lance could do was watch.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lance was forced to watch until keith had passed out, screams and sobs that echoed the room now ceasing. Lance saw the way his teammates eyes rolled into his skull, jaw dropping as he slumped forward.

He made a small sound of relief, at least keith was out of his misery for now.

The prince sighed sharply. “Looks like my pet fell asleep without permission. He’ll get punished for that later.” He chuckled and grabbed his kittens limp arms, pulling him to lay flat on his back in a more comfortable position.

Keiths legs fell open, giving lance a full view of the abuse lotor had put on his ass, cum dripping from his hole and down his bruised thighs. The brunette winced at the sight. His blue eyes trailed up to his stomach, the skin there slightly curving to give off the hint that there really was a baby in there.

 _Lotors_ baby.

He growled and looked to their tormentor, who was already staring down at him.

“You wish it was your seed inside of him, dont you?” He chuckled and slid the palm of his hand over the baby bump.

Lance kicked in his chair, wishing he could slap the hand away. Wishing he could just protect keith.

“Oh, you do.” His eyes narrowed as he smirked. “You must love this kit. I know he loves you, you shouldve seen him when i brought him back home.. calling out for his precious blue.” He mocked and laughed.

_Keith was calling for me?_

The paladin whimpered and lowered his head.

He couldnt save his keith. He had cried and called for him, probably begging to be saved,

And lance failed him.

“Awe, dont cry my little pet,” lotor kneeled down to begin wiping at his eyes that were brimming with tears.

“You have no reason to be crying now, but trust me. Ill give you a reason soon.” He gripped his short brown hair and yanked it, lances head snapping backwards.

He cried out in discomfort and from the sudden pull on his neck, struggling in his restraints a bit harder.

“Youre skin is softer than my kittens.. i bet you take care of it well.. and youre so thin..” a purple hand trailed its way up the paladins side, squeezing his flesh and groping at his hips and chest.

Lance squirmed, not liking the fact that an enemy hand was feeling him up. There was nothing he could do about it either.

“But im not going to turn you into another one of my kittens.” He pulled his hands away. “I have a much better plan for you.” He hummed as a vicious smile pulled at his lips, exposing a few of his fangs.

Lance looked up in question.

_What is he going to do to me?_

“Since keeping you around my kitten seems a bit.. dangerous.. ill have you sent to the base of the ship. Where my guards can use and enjoy your body. Theyve been a bit restless lately, and im sure youll cheer them up as the new hole to break and play with.” He hummed and tilted lances chin up with his finger.

“I hope you can hold your breath.. because theyll be using your mouth more than youll be using it to speak.”

~*~

  
“The baby seems to be coming along quite nicely.” Lotor cooed into his kittens ear as he ran his hand over the small bump.

Keith nodded, thumb still rubbing over the bruise on the side of his mouth.

After he had woken up, lotor had punished him for falling asleep. His fist had collided so hard with keiths jaw that the half galra had been flung from the bed, landing on his side.

Like always the prince would immediately attend to him and apologize for being so harsh, saying that he did it because he loved him..

And keith believed it.

The baby had been fine after the fall, and continued to make him sick and tired throughout the days.

Lotor had given him a break from all the rough sex, or ‘ _playtime_ ’ as his master liked to call it. Letting him get all the rest he and the baby needed.

But there was always on thing that stuck in his mind.

_Those beautiful blue eyes.._

Keith had recognized them from somewhere, but couldnt place his finger on it.

Lotor would hurt him for trying to remember anyways.

Those eyes were probably just something from his past, and his master said remembering the past could hurt him.

_I dont want to be hurt._

“What are you thinking about?”

The pet slowly looked up into those mixed colored eyes and purred, leaning a bit more into him. “Its kicking.” He whispered.

Lotor had asked him a question,

He needed to give an answer.

The galra didnt hit him for talking this time, but smiled instead. “It wont be long now.. few more days in fact.”

_A few more days?_

This thing was going to come out soon.

Keith wasnt ready for it.

~*~

“Spread his legs farther!”

“Move over, i cant get my cock inside with you taking up all the space.”

“Think he can fit two of us in his mouth at the same time?”

“Only one way to find out..”

Lance wished someone would just kill him.

His jaw was stretched open so far that the skin below his ears began to bruise darkly, his throat being stuffed with galra dick until he couldnt speak, nevertheless _breathe_.

“Hold down his hips, hes squirming too much.”

Claws scratched at his waist, holding him down and bending his back forcefully.

He didnt know how he’d done it. He didnt know he could even stretch this far.. but here he was,

Three cocks ramming into his ass from behind and two more struggling to fit in his mouth.

There were others standing around him, jerking off to the sounds of his pain and his tormentors pleasure.

He felt himself growing lightheaded from lack of oxygen, until something bitter shot down his throat. He choked on it and tried to pull his mouth away, but the other galra seated inside him kept him still.

“Youre not going anywhere until you swallow both of our seed.” He hissed and pinched lances nose.

The paladin panicked, face becoming red as the last of his passageways was blocked. He felt his throat constricting as he swallowed, the salty mixture imprinting on his tongue.

The two guards pulled out, allowing him to breathe.

His eyes rolled back as he gasped, filling his lungs with oh so sweet oxygen.

“Not so fast, slut.” Another claw pinched his chin and lifted his head, practically ripping his jaw back open. “This isnt even halfway over.” The voice purred as something hot and heavy slid back into his mouth.

Lance wished it would suffocate him this time.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its short and kinda bad but im tired so heres an update

Lance no longer fought against the galra holding him down and taking advantage of him, no longer screamed for help and wouldnt hold back his moans unless ordered to be quiet.

He often wondered what the _hell_ he was doing,

But the thoughts were always cut short when the desire for what the soldiers could give him arose.

_“AH! Y-yes!! Nng~! Fu-CK! H-harder!! H-harder plea-Hnghk!”_

Lances throat was once again stuffed with another cock when his jaw dropped open, his eyes hazy with pleasure and lust for these men.

He was currently on his knees, riding a galra that was lying against the floor and thrusting into him, holding lances arms back to keep him steady.

“Weve used you so many times yet youre still so tight.” He purred and gave one especially hard thrust into the poor paladin.

Lance screamed, yet his cock twitched and he swallowed the shaft in his mouth until his throat constricted around it.

He didnt know how long hes been down here, he didnt know how many times they had used his body.. he hadn’t eaten anything besides the cum they forced him to swallow, and he didnt sleep unless he passed out. And even when he woke up there was still always one of them up his ass.

He knew he was going insane.

He was already halfway there.

He was suddenly being lowered to the floor, both members sliding out of him slowly, trails of cum leaking from his hole and his lips.

He looked up,

why were they all standing around him?

“Look at you..” a voice purred and the brunettes eyes widened, a whimper escaping his aching throat.

Lotor knelt down in front of his prisoner, his clawed hand wiping away some of the white spunk sticking to lances cheek. “I knew youd enjoy your stay down here.. but i think its time to introduce you back to my kitten. Its almost time for him to give birth to our kit. But i have to warn you, if you try anything fix him, i will kill you.” His claws pressed against lances neck.

The paladin swallowed hard, wincing when a claw nicked his smooth, tan skin that was now flawed with bites and hickeys. He nodded, not trusting himself to give a verbal answer.

“Good boy.”

~*~

_Im fat._

Keith was standing in front of the large mirror hanging off the wall of the bedroom. He ran his hand over his stomach, wincing when he felt a harsh kick to his fingers.

Itll be out soon, and lotor will be happy.

_I need to make master happy.._

He returned to the bed after one last glance at himself.

His master had said the baby would come out soon. He just didnt know _how_ soon.

He _really_ didn’t understand how soon until he felt something drip down his thigh.

He looked to the floor, a small puddle forming beneath is figure; which was only covered by a large night shirt.

He took a shaky breath,

And screamed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“S-sir!! Your pet- excuse me i-i dont mean to interrupt-“

“Just get on with it.” Lotor looked over his shoulder to where the guard was standing at the now burst open doors.

The galra took a hard gulp and gestured for the exit. “Y-your pet is going into labor, sir. He keeps calling for you.”

~*~

 _“G-get it out!!”_ Keith cried as he was put back into the bed, guards spreading his legs and wiping his sweat away with a cloth.

 _“Master!! M-master!!”_ He wailed and arched his back as the contractions pulled at his stomach, searing pain shooting up his spine and spreading throughout his body.

“Keep him steady! If this baby dies, so will all of you.” The prince snarled as he walked into the bedroom. he got next to his pet, stroking his hair and holding his hand. “Sshh.. my sweet kitten.. just a few deep breaths and itll all be okay..” he purred and stroked his thumb over the sobbing half galras forehead to soothe him.

Keith looked up, his brainwashed yellow eyes filled with tears and his face red from all the pressure being put on his weakened body.

 _“I-i cant... i-i cant m-master..”_ he sobbed and shook his head, another contraction hitting his body full force.

“Yes you can.. itll all be over soon.. you just need to breathe. Take deep breaths kitten. Thats it.. slower, there you go..” he cooed and looked to the female guard kneeling between keiths legs. “Alright, he needs to push, _now_!” She called and keith didn’t hesitate, pushing until he was reduced to a screaming mess.

“Almost there, just two more big pushes.” The galra ordered and keith tried to do just that.

Lotor was holding his hand, and the prince was quite impressed with his pets strength. Of course it wasnt enough to actually hurt him, but if he was _human_..

“I can see its head, just one more push and itll be over.”

Keith shook his head. “I-i cant do i-it anymore..” he sounded exhausted, head thudding back against the pillows as sweat poured down his body. He was paler than lotor had ever seen him.

“You cant give up now- one last push my prize. You can do it, for me.” He pushed the black hair away from his face, free hand stroking over the rounded belly.

Keith nodded,

He couldnt disobey his master.

With one loud shriek he pushed with all his strength, and suddenly there was no more tension.

A soft cry of a child broke through the silent room, and keith collapsed back into the bed.

 _It wasnt dead_.

“Its a girl.” The soldier handed the crying baby to her father, who stared down at her.

“Shes.. pale.” Lotor ran his clawed finger through the babys short black hair. “Black eyes, porcelain skin..” he tapped her fingers. “She will have claws.” He chuckled and glanced to her ears. “Pointy.” He hummed in satisfaction.

After a few cries and hiccups, the baby girl opened her eyes.

“And she has my eyes.” Lotor seemed pleased by the outcome, and looked to his pet.

“Shes- kitten?” He stared down at the unmoving body beside him, and panicked. “Take her!” He shoved the girl into a guards awaiting arms and immediately tended to his pet.

He shook his shoulders and felt for a heartbeat, listened for any signs of breathing.

He looked down at his still spread legs.

There was blood

 _Everywhere_.

“Get him to a pod! _NOW_!” The prince ordered, watching the limp teen be picked up and carried out of the room.

He looked to his new daughter who was now crying once again.

“Give her here.” He took the baby back.

“Well.. youre mother may not live to see you.” He sighed in mild disappointment. “But thats alright, I suppose. I didnt have much of a mother either.” He poked her tiny nose and trailed his claw across her cheek.

She cooed and grabbed for it, a small smile doting at her lips.

“Itll just be us then, my little Honerva.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i kill him or should i not kill him? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay no dead keith!

“Shes small, smaller than most kits. But she looks just like you, my pet..”

Keith had been in a cryopod for at least three days, his rounded stomach disappearing until all that was left were small stretch marks.

He was still as pale as ever, but seemed more of a... healthy pale. If that makes sense.

Once he woke up he had immediately called for his master, who was there to catch him when he fell out.

“Shh.. hush my pet..” he had sang to him when keiths eyes finally opened.

“Your master is here.. you are safe.”

He must of fell asleep after that,

Because he woke back up in bed like nothing had ever happened.

The first thing he noticed was his master, sitting beside him with a bundle of.. _something_.

He furrowed his brows, before his eyes widened in shock. His hand had flew to his stomach, finding it flat and strong.

Lotor was looking at him now, a playful smile on his lips. “She is beautiful.. you created a healthy, strong little girl.” The prince cooed and stroked his kittens cheek with his thumb.

Keith stared at the small baby, slowly sitting up until he was resting against the headboard. “Can.. can i hold her..?” He asked quietly, watching as the kit squirmed and reached her tiny hands up.

Lotor nodded and passed the little tot to its mother, who had taken her into his shaky arms immediately.

Keith had never seen such a lovely little thing.

“She looks just like me..” he whispered, letting the pad of his finger gently run against Honervas smooth cheeks and button nose, laughing when she sneezed.

“She’s gorgeous..” he whispered and looked to lotor, tears in his eyes. “What did you name her?” He asked, looking back down at his daughter with such a fond expression.

“Honerva, after my mother who..” he trailed off with a soft sigh. “Who is no longer.. around, you could say.” He mumbled and stroked the babys dark black hair.

Keith looked up once again.

“I love it..”

~*~

“I found it!”

Pidge squealed as they ran into the control room where the rest of team voltron were waiting.

“You found where keith and lance are?!” Hunk stood, the tools he bad in his hands clattering to the floor.

“Theyre in the widows nebula! I managed to trace back the power frequencies recorded when lotor kidnapped keith again, and the exact same print was left here, all the way into that quadrant! Theyre hiding in an immobile astroid belt, somewhere around..” they pressed their finger to a button on their laptop, connecting their screen to an even bigger one at the front of the room.

They pointed to a small section to the upper right hand corner. “There. Theyre there.”

Allura furrowed her brows and looked to the team. “Everyone, to their lions.”

~*~

It had taken a while but the baby was finally put to sleep after nursing on keiths chest, much to his surprise.

Lotor didnt seem to care that there was a baby sleeping on the opposite side of the room when he flipped keith onto his side and fucked him till he was screaming. He didnt seem to care at all. Even when the teen begged him to stop, All he got in return was a gag stuffed into his mouth to stop him from making such loud noises.

“I didnt want to be this rough with you while you were pregnant.. but now that youre not..” he gave a hard slap to his pets thigh, right below his ass. _“I can do whatever i want.”_ He purred into his ear and fucked him harder.

Keith cried into his gag, screaming out pleads of literal mercy.

“Maybe ill get you pregnant again, who knows?” Lotor laughed and spanked him again, earning a high pitched mewl from the teen below him.

A few harsh thrusts later and lotor was cumming; sticky, warm liquid pouring into keiths stomach until it was almost overflowing out of him.

When lotor pulled out, he was immediately stuffing something else in.

“That should keep it all inside.” He tapped the black plug with a sadistic smirk. “Now.. im off to go get the little prize that i had trained so hard. It was really difficult to break him.. but i think youll enjoy him thoroughly.”

~*~

Lotor came back after a few moments, deciding to watch his kitten squirm against the bed from the plug teasing his hole.

Keith mewled, grinding against the sheet and moving his hips, the cum inside of him making his face flush and drool to slide down his chin.

He looked to the brunette he was dragging behind him. “Look at how needy he is..” he gestured to the ex paladin on the bed.

Lance looked up, his dilated blue eyes widening, his jaw dropping open with need.

He really did look needy.

“I want you to help him, little toy. Youre his gift to him.. this is what ive been training you for, think you can handle it?” Lotor whispered into his ear and stroked his short brown hair.

Lance nodded eagerly, his dick already standing up just by listening to the few soft moans coming from across the room.

Pleasure was just so close.. he only needed the order..

“ _Jump him_.”

And lance did, quickly walking to the bed and climbing on top, flipping the pet onto his back.

“M-master?” Keith looked up, entranced by those hazy blue eyes.

He froze, quickly looking over to the side of the room.

“Its okay kitten. This pretty little thing is your prize. Hes been taught exactly how to make you feel good.”

Lance was spreading keiths legs, his large hands running over his pale thighs slowly as his lips attached to his neck, leaving bruising hickeys and soft bites.

The half galra whined and arched his back, a soft breath escaping him.

This felt nice.. this new persons hands were cold against his hot skin, the lips on his neck more gentle than lotors ever was.

What an amazing prize.

“W-whats your.. n-name..?” Keith asked as he ran his fingers through the soft locks brushing against his cheek, the plug suddenly being pulled from its spot.

Lance slowed and looked up at his new master, tossing the toy off the bed. “Lance.” He sounded unsure, like the name didnt fit right in his mouth.

Keith just smiled, his yellow eyes dimming some. “Lance.. i like it.” He whispered. “Its..”

Familiar.

The name was familiar.

Where had he heard it before? Maybe it was from his past?

But lotor said his past was nothing but bad memories..

This person didnt seem like such a bad memory..

Lance was suddenly being yanked away, and keith sat up. “M-master!” He shouted as Lotor grabbed the brunettes hair. “Your orders were to take him. Not make him confused! Idiot toy.” He threw the broken paladin to the ground, keith wincing when the loud thud reached his ears. “Maybe you arent ready, i shouldnt of rushed things.” He growled and kneeled down, lance staring up in fear of the man abusing him.  
  
“Please master he wasnt doing anything, it was my fault! Punish me instead!” He begged and watched as the prince held lance down over his lap, turning away when a loud slap and a yelp rang through the air. “25 for hurting my kitten. 30 for disobeying.” He hissed and gripped lances hair, yanking it back as his hand assaulted the ass laid across his knees. “55 in total.” He growled, punishing the boy in his tight grip until his behind was no longer the light brown it was before, but more of a bruising purple color with hints of bloody claw marks.

Lance was sobbing, begging for lotor to stop as his back bowed and his legs kicked in retaliation.

“Forty seve-“

Lotors hand stopped before it could collide with the bruised skin, a loud crash drawing his attention away from his toy and towards the two double doors leading into the bedroom.

The baby across the room began to cry from the sudden noise, and keith immediately tried to stand up to get to her.

“Dont you dare move.” Lotor ordered his kitten and pulled out his small communication devide. “Generals, axca, what was that?” He asked and let go of the button.

“Sir! Its voltron! They've located our spot and are attacking!” Axca shouted into her device.

Lotor sighed and threw the toy on his lap off to the side.

“Dont think im done with you.” He hissed and stood, wiping himself off as he walked out of the room, locking the doors behind him.

~*~

Keith stared down at his presumed prize and bit his lip.

“Lance?” He whispered and reached off the bed, running his fingers through the short brown hair.

Lance just laid there, eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to focus on the pain.

“Lance.. i know it hurts, it hurts me too.. but he says he does it because he loves me. Maybe he loves you too!” He tried to cheer him up, only getting a glare in response.

Those blue eyes were so cold.

The teen recoiled and slowly stood on shaky legs, pulling on the nightshirt lotor always left for him and walked to his child, opening the pod she was left in and holding her close.

Lance watched. “Is she yours?” He asked, not bothering to move from where he laid on the floor.

Keith nodded. “Yeah.. masters and mine. She’s gorgeous..” he whispered and poked her tiny nose, carrying her to the bed so he could sit.

Lance almost seemed to smile. “She looks like you. Thank god. No one needs another lotor running around.” He chuckled.

Keith smiled too. It was a familiar feeling.

Why was everything so familiar all of a sudden?

Lance slowly sat up, wincing when the cold floor hit the raw skin on his backside. “I dont think i caught your name..?”

Keith looked up.

“Its keith.”

Those blue eyes were no longer dilated.

_“Keith?!!”_


	17. Chapter 17

“I-its.. its you! Holy _shitballs_ i think.. i think i needed to find you..” lance rubbed his head, trying hard to recall the memory that had flashed through his mind.

Keith just stared, gently bouncing the squirming baby in his arms. “You needed to find me..?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as the infant pulled one of his fingers into her small mouth.

Lance nodded, a smile reaching his lips. “I-i.. i don’t know why.. i just know that i needed to find someone named Keith. And you.. you’re so familiar.”

The ravenettes eyes widened. “You seem familiar to me too, lance..”

“Really?”

“Yeah..”

The two shared a quiet moment, just thinking. Trying to find the puzzle piece that seemed to be missing.

Honerva apparently didn’t like the silence, and began to make as much noise as possible, which drew a laugh from the two boys.

“She really does look just like you. She’s gorgeous, Keith.” The brunette smiled and subconsciously pushed a piece of Keith’s bangs behind his ear.

The new mama looked up, a soft pink hue lighting his cheeks. “You think I’m.. gorgeous?” He asked.

Lance nodded. “Y-yeah.. i do. I think you’re really uh.. you’re really good looking.” His smile was lopsided, but Keith just blushed harder.

“Master doesn’t call me those things very often.. he says it’ll get to my head..” he pouted and looked back down to his baby.

“Let it get to your head.”

The paladin was suddenly taking a hold on Keiths arm, the pair locking eyes. “Know that you are gorgeous. And that you have no master. You are your own person, i think.. i think you’re one of the most independent people i know. And i can barely remember who you are.” He giggled.

Keith laughed. “Master would kill you for talking like this but.. but thank you.”

“You’re welcome..”

The room once again got really quiet.

“You don’t.. happen to have another one of those big night shirts.. do you?”

Keith shook his head.

“Quiznak.”

~*~

“Where are they lotor?!”

The team was at a standoff with the prince and his guards, a smirk on lotors face as he looked them over.

“So this is voltron? Quite disappointing.. no wonder it was so easy to capture two of your paladins.” He sighed. “Well, lets get this over with. I’m sure most of you would make great toys along with your precious blue.” He snickered.

Hunk practically growled. “What did you do to lance?” He demanded an answer, knowing that this cosmic douchebag was referencing blue to his best friend.

“Oh you’ll soon find out. He’s in the bedroom with my kitten and our new kit.”

Shiro and allura gasped. “He had the baby?” They asked and lotor tskd, shaking his head. “Well of course he did. Galra pregnancies aren’t that long you know. Its a girl, if you were going to ask. And her and her mother are _happy_ here, with _me_.” He smiled. “Now, if you dont turn back around and leave, ill have no other choice but to take you all prisoner as well.”

Pidge hissed.

“I think we’ll stay, Prissy Latte.”

_“What did you just call me?”_

 


	18. Authors note

Hi guys! I just wanted to say that i am getting a few hate notes from people who i think think they are leaving destructive criticism. Telling me that this is “not a good fic but no offense” is kind of offensive. And if youre a twelve year old with a shitty profile pic who writes and reads literally _Minecraft_ love stories, you’re definitely not even _mature_ enough to read smut. So kindly, screw off, and dont leave a comment if its going to be hateful. Learn how to use destructive criticism. Itll save time for the both of us. If you dont like a part of my story, okay! I dont care. Its my story. I literally update every day because i am actually just spewing words out into my notes without really thinking. So yeah. Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because im still a little ticked by those hate comments but whateverrr

“So why is her name Honerva?”

Lance and keith had been left alone in the same room for what felt like days. When really it had probably only been a few hours. They were just trying to ignore the loud explosions coming from the opposite side of the ship.

Their door had been locked and the chain around keiths ankle kept him tied to the bed with only enough room to get to the small bathroom and the crib.

Lance wouldnt leave without him anyways.

The ravenette looked up at his temporary guest and smiled. “It was my masters mothers name. He said he didnt know much about her.. but he had respected her enough to name his first born after her. I dont have anyone that special to me to name my daughter after them.” He shrugged and gently ran his thumb over the tips of his childs pointy ears. “In fact.. i dont think i have anyone..” he furrowed his brows.

Honerva seemed to feel the slight change of mood in the atmosphere and whined, her small, clawed fingers reaching up to grab onto her ‘mothers’ long black hair, calming down after she did so.

Lance frowned and gently placed his hand over keiths. “Hey man... you have your daughter now and.. and id be glad to help you with her once i get you both out of here.” He smiled.

Keiths eyes widened. “G-get us out..? B-but.. but i cant leave! Lotor would punish me- he’ll probably hurt honerva-!”

_“If you are worried that your kidnapper would hurt his own child then dont you think its time to try and escape?”_

Keith fell silent, staring down at the cooing child in his arms. He didnt know what to say. What _could_ he say to something like that? He knew lotor would hurt honerva if he was angry enough. Or even if he felt like it. He looked back up into those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Help me get out of these chains.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Hurry up! W-we dont know when he’ll be back!” Keith whined as he hugged his kit tighter to his chest, trying to calm her whimpers down with small back rubs and hushes

_“Ow!”_

“Well maybe if you stopped kicking your foot, i wouldnt of nicked you!” Lance huffed in frustration, using a small piece of metal to chip away the chain attached to keiths leg.

“Almost there- _HA_! I am a _genius_.” The brunette snickered as the chain finally snapped, allowing him to unclip the poor kitten from the bed. Keith stood up slowly, taking a few steps without the added weight to his ankle.

Honerva cooed, looking up at her mother.

Keith smiled and turned to lance. “Do you have any clue how to get out of here- _whoa_!”

The ship shook with another explosion, red alarms tainting the purple hue of the room.

“I-i have some sort of idea. I dont really remember how i got here, i think its the drugs lotor gave me, but i can get you out of this room.” Lance smiled and pulled a few curtains aside, leading to a hidden door.

“I-i never noticed that..” keith whispered.

“Yeah, saw it on the way in. It leads to the hallway, and im pretty sure the exit to the escape pods is to oourrr left.” The paladin smiled, a bit unsurely. 

“Cmon, we only got a small shot at this.” He pulled his partner through the door- which they found wasnt locked and wasnt guarded, and ran for it.

Honerva cried out as the ship rocked and pieces of the walls and ceiling began to fall; her bright eyes filling with wet tears.

“D-dont cry.. please dont cry we are almost there,” the ravenette soothed his child as they ran, hand in hand with the teen beside him.

“I-i think theyre in here,” he stared at the closed door, that could only be accessible by a touch passcode.

“Here, let me..” keith reached his hand up and pressed it to the sensor, watching a green light surround his fingers and the door open.

“Well, that came in handy.” Lance winked and snickered.

“Was that a fucking pun?”

“No swearing in front of the children, keith.”

~*~

“Give up lotor! Theres no one left to help you, youre finished!” Shiro growled as his galra hand continued to glow a steady purple.

The team was battered and bruised, pidge needing to lean on hunk to stay standing.

But lotor was worse. All of his generals had left him, having either feared the giant lions or found that this just wasnt something worth dying for.

The prince only had a small sword to protect himself now. He sighed in defeat.

“Alright, you win. You can have your two paladins back.” He raised his arms in surrender. A small, black device clutched in his hand.

“If you can get to them before they die, of course.” His thumb pressed against a small button as his wicked smirk reached his ears.

~*~

Now, the first thing keith had done when he and lance had been left alone was to take off lances collar.

But keith never thought to take off his as well.

“Do you know what planet we should go to? Theres so many on the screen, any of them look familiar?” Lance asked as he touched his chin. “I mean, theres this one. Its called the balmera, that looks familiar. Or, _OOOOO_ theres this water one! I think i know people there!” Lance turned to keith who was laying his baby down for a nap, wrapping her up in an emergency blanket he had found in a compartment of the pod.

The ex paladin looked over. His eyes locked on to a planet of a beautiful blue and green color. “Hey.. what about this-“

A soft beep from his collar got him to shut up, his eyes going wide.

“Keith? Hey, your necklace is doing something weird.” Lance furrowed his brows and took a step closer. “Keith?”

There was a small light that lit up when keith tried to speak again,

And he was suddenly on the floor;

Lance didn’t think his screams sounded human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you ever want to reach me Im like totally open to hear ideas from any of you regarding how this fic should end :)


	21. Chapter 21

“ _AAAAAAAGGHHH!!”_

 

The broken scream caught the teams attention, and immediately they were running towards the horrid sound.

 

“Thats keith!” Hunks cry broke through the reverberate booms of the collapsing ship and shots of lasers from the mechanical guards that were still shooting at them.

 

The screams didnt stop, and only got louder and more heartbreaking the closer they got to it. It didnt even resemble human anymore; like a beasts vocal cords were being ripped forcefully from its throat.

 

“There!” Pidge pointed to a small, open escape pod where the screams and wails were coming from.

 

Keith lay writhing on the floor, long black hair- longer than it used to be- fanned out around his head. His hands were gripping at a metal collar around his neck, seemingly trying to pull it off. His eyes didnt even look like they could close, they were rolled back so far into his head. There were tears and drool all over his face from the electrocution that didnt seem to stop.

 

Lance was screaming and crying above him, trying to get it off. He noticed the pairs of eyes on the two of them and looked up. His own gorgeous blue eyes were now animalistic. _“Help us!”_

 

They wasted no time. Barely anyone seemed to notice the crying child on the floor. “I-its a shock collar!”

 

“Yeah, no shit!”

 

“Theres a lock! We can pick it- _uuuh,_ here!” Hunk grabbed pidges glasses and snapped them, using the now broken and sharpened temples to stab into the keyhole.

 

It was an agonizing few minutes of keith crying and shrieking, but the lock fell apart, and the collar fell free.

 

Keiths shaky hands slowly came up to touch the rugged and raw mark that was burned into his neck and hissed at the contact, choking right afterwords. “H-hurts..” he wheezed, his head thudding back against the floor of the pod.

 

He was out within seconds

 

~*~

 

Lance took ahold of keiths hand once they were settled, holding it against his chest as he looked down at the sleeping person.

 

The people who had helped save his keith and the baby had taken them onto a new ship, giving them a new room where they could have privacy-

 

And they werent attached to any chains.

 

They had been like this for a while, keith sleeping soundly, cuddled into lances side while the baby rested in a small, alien crib right next to the bed they had been placed on.

 

The tall man with the scar had given lance a jacket. It was warm and smelled like something sweet and familiar, but he had put it on the ravenette.

 

To keep him warm.

 

Keith had bandages around his neck and some other few places, lance had them too.. but he didnt care about those.

 

_He cared about Keith._

 

He stroked his hair away from his face, huffing out a small sound that resembled a chuckle when the others face contorted into a small pout. Looks like someone didnt like having their slumber disturbed.

 

Gorgeous violet eyes blinked open,

 

And lance suddenly forgot how to breathe.

 

_How could one person just be so beautiful?_

 

“L-lance..?” The voice was hoarse, and he coughed right afterwards, a pale hand coming up to rub at his throat.

 

“W-where?” Those gorgeous eyes widened as they took in their surroundings, immediately looking down into the crib. He visibly relaxed after seeing the child, safe and sound. “Lance.. where are we? Did we get away?” He asked as he looked back to the other teen, filled with worry and anxiety that they were both still on that ship, waiting to be hit- waiting to be violated.

 

Lance shook his head, a smile on his lips. “No, we’re safe. These people rescued us- they said theyre gonna help us remember. And they are really good to Honerva, they have baby formula on board.” He shrugged as he continued to gently stroke away the black strands of hair that fell in front of keiths face.

 

“We’re safe keith, lotor cant get to you. And ill be here now, always.”

 

The teen looked up, eyebrows furrowed together.

 

“Always?”

 

“Yeah, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddds thats the end. Thanks guys! Maybe there’ll be an epilogue, maybe there wont be. I dont really know yet. This was literally just a little something that i needed to spill into my notes before i died. If any of you have something to say, just put it in the comments xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how many chapters there will be! Guess it depends on how many people like it :)


End file.
